Batteries or electrochemical cells are typically volumetrically constrained systems which cannot exceed the available volume of the battery case. The size and resulting volume of the battery case are dictated by the space requirements available for the particular application. The components that make up a battery namely, the cathode electrode, the anode electrode, the separator, the current collectors, and the electrolyte all have to fit into the limited space defined by the battery case. Therefore, the arrangement of the components impacts on the amount of active electrode material that can be fit into the case and the ease of manufacturing the unit.
Some typical electrode assemblies include the "Z" folded electrode assembly which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,721 to Blondel et al. In the "Z" folded electrode, a unitary and continuous lithium anode is folded back and forth in a zig-zag fashion. The length of the individual folds determines the width of the electrode assembly. Individual cathode plates are positioned between pairs of the pleated anode electrode and electrically connected to one another. The design has some drawbacks including the requirement that separate cathode plates be inserted between each pair of adjacent layers of anode electrode, and the requirement that electrical connections be made between all of the inserted cathode plates. This arrangement increases the time and costs associated with manufacturing.
Another typical electrode assembly configuration is the "jelly rolls" design in which the anode electrode, the cathode electrode, and the separator are overlaid with respect to each other and coiled up. Such an electrode configuration is desirable because the continuous anode and cathode electrodes require a minimal number of mechanical connections to their respective terminal leads, and the jelly roll assembly is generally recognized as preferred for high discharge and current pulse applications. However, in some applications, a cylindrically shaped electrode assembly is not desired because of other factors such as the shape of the battery case.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,352 to Bakos et al. discloses yet another electrode assembly design comprising an accordion folded electrode assembly with unitary members for both the anode and cathode electrode strips. The cathode strip is approximately half the length of the anode strip and the anode strip is folded over the cathode strip to "sandwich" the cathode between two layers of the anode. The resulting form is then manually folded in an alternating series of "V" folds (best shown in FIG. 4 of the patent). However, that design provides some undesirable gaps which reduce the volumetric density of the electrochemically active materials.
What is needed is an improved multilayer, folded electrode assembly design for high energy devices that includes many of the desirable features of the jelly roll design such as unitary anode and cathode electrodes.